


Behind the curtain

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, club, college sammy, semi public sex, slight AU, slightly jealous dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to visit Sam at college and the use one of the back rooms of the club Sams at</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the curtain

The club was hot and smoky as Sam moved in a rhythm on the dance floor. He knew that Dean was there, always could tell when he was around, even being apart for the few years they were. Sure there were visits and they talked on the phone, but this was different, Dean didn’t make a plan to come and visit. Dean had been in Nevada, taking care of a standard ghost and decided it had been to long since he had seen Sam. So a few hours later, he found himself in front of Sams apartment, yet there was no Sam to be found. After a quick text convo, where he didn’t tell Sam that he was in California, he found out where he was. At first Dean was a little unhappy that Sam was out, at a club no less but he soon calmed down. Sam told him all the time that he was it for him and he trusted him to go all over the country and not cheat on him, so he could have faith in him.

Paying the cover, Dean slipped into the club, his eyes already going and looking around for his sasquach of a brother. It didn’t take all that long, even with all the people moving on the dance floor, Sam stood at least half a head over them. Making his way to the bar, he ordered a Jack and coke, slipping the money onto the bar. Once the drink was in front on him he took a few sips, looking back over to Sam. He wasn’t dancing with anyone, more just a few people around him, a few trying to get him to dance and he was just ignoring them.

Dean loved watching Sam dance, loved the way his muscles moved and the way his shirt clung to him. Licking his lips, he turned back to the bar, trying to calm himself down and not go over and pull Sam out of the club by his hair. He shouldn’t expect that Sam should always be home, especially when he didn’t let him know that he was going to be coming. It was just odd seeing Sam out with out him, not that he was doing anything wrong, just having a good time and loosing up. Last time he did talk to him he told him that classes were starting to get a little hectic, so it only made sense that he needed to calm down.

Finishing his drink, he considered either getting another one or going and talking Sam into leaving and heading home when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“And what are you doing here Mr. Winchester?” Sam asked into his ear.

“I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Winchester” Dean said, smiling as he turned around on the stool, pulling Sam by the hip.

Moving his arms to around Deans neck, he smiled slightly. “Just a little dancing, why think I’m doing something wrong?”

“Never, you wouldn’t do that to me” Dean said, slipping his thumbs under Sams shirt, rubbing against his hip bones.

“I wouldn’t, now I believe that it’s your turn to tell me why you are here”

“Because you are”

“Jerk” Sam laughed, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

“Bitch” Dean mumbled, pulling him close, kissing him back.

Sam let out a little moan as Deans tongue caressed his bottom lip before flicking against his own. Wrapping his fingers up into Deans hair, Sam pulled him close, his cock already throbbing in his pants.

“Wanna get out of here?” Dean asked, pulling back, resting their foreheads together.

“I’ve got a better idea” Sam smirked, pulling Dean off the stool and through a curtain.

Deans eyes widened more than a little as he was pulled down a hallway, each little alcove had a dark red curtain. Some were closed and sounds of couples could be heard behind them others Dean could see people on round, semi small, beds. Getting to one that no one was in, Sam pushed him in and onto the soft bed, covering him right way.

“Should I really be worried you know about this?” Dean gasped, as Sam kissed his neck.

“No, Jess told me about it, they have everything you could need back here” Sam said, pushing his hands up Deans shirt.

“Never figured you’d go for it”

“Can’t wait to get back to my place, less talk, more fuck”

“Who are you and what have you done with my Sammy” Dean moaned as Sam nipped his neck, before leaning up and pulling his shirt off.

“You haven’t been in town in almost two months, forgive me if I’m sick of my hand”

Dean thought about trying to say something, but he knew how Sam was feeling, he couldn’t even figure out why he was fighting it. Leaning up a little, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on top of Sams before running his hands up Sams stomach and chest. Flicking his thumbs against Sams nipples, he reveled in his moans, adding his own as Sams hips ground against his. 

Kicking their shoes off, Sam placed a line of kisses down Deans chest, pulling his pants and boxers off. Giving Deans cock a few licks, he gave the head a small suck, while pulling his own lower clothing off. Climbing back on top of Dean, he pressed their lips together a few moments before sitting up, straddling his hips. Reaching for a little drawer on the back of the alcove, he pulled it out and grabbed a few things before pushing it back in. Lying the little packets of lube and the condoms on the bed, he picked up one of the lubes and ripped it open.

“You wanna open me De or you want me to do it?” He asked, shaking the packet a little.

“Give me that” He said, pulling it out of his fingers.

Slicking up his fingers, he urged Sam to move forward a little more onto his stomach and reached behind him. The reaction was immediate as soon as Dean found his hole, circling his finger around it a few times before pressing in. Dean almost right away met resistance, but not much as he moved the finger back and forth slowly.

Soon though he had three fingers working into the younger, Sam panting hard into the side of Deans neck.

“Come on, want you already” He whined, shivering as Dean pushed against his prostate.

“Ok baby boy” Dean gasped. “Get the condom on me”

Grabbing the condom and the other lube, Sam opened the latex and slid it onto Deans length and slid the other on himself before putting the other lube on him. Easing his fingers out, Dean pressed on Sams hips a little until he moved down and slid onto his cock. There was still a bit of resistance and a little burn, but Sam could care less. Pressing their lips together for a quick minute, Sam sat up and started rocking his hips.

“Fuck baby boy” Dean gasped, holding onto the youngers hips as he moved.

“Like that De?” Sam moaned, hands steadying on Deans chest.

“Fuck yea, love your ass Sammy”

“Come see it more then” He breathed out, tilting his head back as he started moving his hips faster.

“Fuck” Dean cursed, tossing his head back into the pillow.

Grabbing one of Deans hands, he wrapped it around his length, silently telling him what he wanted. Getting the hint, Dean started jacking him, trying his best to keep the rhythm that Sam was rolling his hips over him. It didn’t take all that long for Sam to seize up a bit and come into the condom and a few more rolls of his hips and Dean was following.

After they were cleaned up and dressed, everything tossed in the little garbage can in the alcove they left the club. Neither said anything until they were back at Sams place, clad in just their boxers and in bed.

“I’m sorry” Dean mumbled, giving Sam a lingering kiss.

“For what?” Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“For not coming around much, I know you miss me and I miss you like crazy but”

“You lose track of days and time when you’re on the road, trying to kill the things that go bump in the night”

“Yes and I shouldn’t just use that as an excuse though, you mean way to much to me”

“And you mean everything to me. I shouldn’t be so hard on you, I know you have to keep saving people you wouldn’t be the Dean Winchester I love if you didn’t”

Dean just nodded a little and pulled him closer. “I love you Sam”

“I love you too”

“When is your next break from school”

“Uhh” Sam closed his eyes for a minute to think. “In a month I believe, spring break”

“Ok”

“Why?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow again.

“Because you’re going to get real tired of seeing my face”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to stick around until then and then, we are going on a vacation for your break before I go out again”

“Really?” Sam asked, eyes lighting up.

“I promise” Dean said with a smile, chuckling lightly as Sam kissed him deeply.

At this point, he’d give up hunting all together, if it would keep that smile on Sams face.


End file.
